


The Heart of the Ocean

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Femslash Fairies 2020 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fear, Love, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: The sea stretched out in front of them, an endless horizon of shimmering blue, grey and green, crowned with white as the breeze danced across the surface. It was beautiful she supposed, although it paled in comparison to the sight of Juvia stood in the shallows, caught between worlds for a moment.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser
Series: Femslash Fairies 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	The Heart of the Ocean

Cana had never been fond of the ocean. She wasn’t afraid of it per se as all the guild children had learned to swim, and nothing had ever happened to make her fear the water, and yet she found herself uneasy whenever she was near it. Wary. Perhaps, it was because of how endless it seemed at times, stretching out as far as the horizon, vaster than she could comprehend. She could lose herself there, wash away and never been seen again. Or maybe, it was the power and the darkness that lurked in the depths of the water, that potential to be pulled under and lost beneath the surface never to be seen again. She’d never been able to find the answer, and instead, she had avoided the sea as much as possible, telling herself it was caution, not cowardice.

But that had been before Juvia. Before her world had filled with water, that carried the tang of the sea with it at times, and others the freshness of the river that coursed through Magnolia. In her girlfriend’s arms, it was easy to forget that uneasiness, to let herself be carried away by the ocean in Juvia’s soul, drifting fearlessly in her embrace.

Which was why she hadn’t fought too hard when Juvia had turned pleading eyes towards her when the others had invited them to spend the weekend at the seaside. That old wariness had raised its head, but it had been powerless in front of Juvia’s efforts, and it had taken sparkling eyes, and gentle kisses sliding over skin to make her agree. And the smile that had greeted her agreement had been enough to banish the rainclouds from the sky for the rest of the week.

So here they were, the sea stretching out in front of them, an endless horizon of shimmering blue, grey and green, crowned with white as the breeze danced across the surface. It was beautiful she supposed, although it paled in comparison to the sight of Juvia stood in the shallows, her arms spread wide and face tilted skywards, blue hair caught in the breeze. She was stunning and unearthly and Cana’s breath caught, because at that moment, it seemed as though her girlfriend was caught between worlds and that if she blinked, Juvia would disappear. Fading away into the depths of the ocean that was tugging at her legs right at that moment.

She didn’t remember moving, but she must’ve because her arms were around Juvia a moment later, pulling her tight against her chest and trembling as she held her close. “Don’t go,” Cana whispered, pleading and desperate as some nameless fear rose in her chest.

“Cana?” Juvia asked, confused, but her hands came up to rest on top of the arms wrapped around her midriff. “What…?”

“I…” Hearing Juvia’s voice had soothed her fears, and now she suddenly felt foolish, but Juvia was rubbing soothing circles on her arms, waiting patiently for an answer. “You looked as though you were going to drift away to sea at any moment,” she admitted in a whisper, dropping her head and pressing her face into Juvia’s shoulder as she waited for the laughter.

“Juvia used to think about it,” Juvia replied after a moment, a wistful note in her voice and Cana jolted upright in a panic, startled to find her girlfriend peering back at her. “I used to dream about being a mermaid and slipping away beneath the waves, finding somewhere where people didn’t care about my rain or the song of the water beneath my skin.”

“Juvia…”

Cana was cut off as Juvia spun around in her arms, pressing against her with a soft smile. “I used to think about it,” she repeated, reaching up to kiss Cana gently on the lips. “But not anymore, because now I have you to anchor me to shore.” A second kiss banished any fear Cana might have had about that being a bad thing, and as she melted into it, her eyes slid to the ocean behind them. It carried on, endless and serene at the moment, and at that moment, she wasn’t wary of it anymore, because somehow she had claimed its heart.


End file.
